Ferius "Jade" Craosh
Race: Firrerreo Age: 54 Height: 5'10" Weight: 135 lbs. Build: Athletic, Toned Home World: Firrerre Skin Color: Golden Hair Color: Black and Gold (Two-Tone) Eye Color: Hazel (Nictating Membrane) Other Features: Sharp, pointed Canines 'History' Ferius was born in a small clan on Firrerre, the Craosh Clan. Being one of the smallest, they were given a small plot of land, miles from the Capital. Growing up, Ferius had to learn to survive off the land, as well as to be strong. The weak died in the mountains, there being no room for it. By the age of 4, Ferius had begone to notice things. whenever she grew angry, bad things would happen around her. When she grew too excited, things would float, or fly across a space. The clan noticed her for what she was, but tried to suppress it. If any of the higher clans would have found out, they would have stolen Ferius for their own benefit. At age of 10, she was taken to the Capital for the first time. She noted how people treated her, and her clan, with disgust. Many would shove them, or even refuse to sell to them. She began to grow angry at the other Clans, treating them like dirt for a reason she could not yet comprehend. By the age of 16, she was beginning to fill out. One day she ventured to the Capital alone, a very dangerous journey, but one she knew she had to make. She did not wear any of her clothing which would have marked her for what Clan she belonged to, instead stealing some clothes and pretending to be of a higher, much larger Clan. While seeing what life would be like, if she were more important, she ran in to a young Firrerreo male. He tried to court her, but with no success, as she knew her loyalties were to her Clan. When he continued to pursue her, she grew angry, the boy suddenly slammed through a wall. She quickly fled, praying no one had seen her. A few months later, military officials, belonging to a higher Clan, raided her small village. She was taken, many of her clansmates murdered, including her parents. She was taken to the Capital, and forced to marry the young man whom she had assaulted before. She refused to give herself to him, and he beat her everytime she denied him. He eventually went too far, beating her with a whip, when she snapped. Anger boiled over her and she suddenly lashed out at the boy, the Force Wave coming from her so strong, it snapped his neck. After the incident, she was sold in to slavery, forced to leave her homeworld. She spent many years as a slave, until the age of 23. She had finally been sold to a Slaver by the name of Jacks Grunden. He began to recognize her strange abilities, and knew she would be worth more to him as a body guard, and not sold as a slave. He pretended to be nice to her, slowly gaining her trust. Once he had it, he gave her the opportunity to learn to fight, and protect him. She accepted, eager to escape the chains of slavery. She served as his bodyguard for 6 years, now 29, when she overheard Jacks having a conversation with some associates. He told them about how he had tricked some woman in to thinking she was his friend, and having her guard him with her life for six years. He then told them he planned to sell her to a man whose eye she had caught during a trade a while back, and was willing to pay him more credits then he could earn in one hall. She once again grew infuriated, the rage taking over her body. She killed every man in the room, including Jacks, but stopped at the last man. He held a rod of light, which she later found out was a lightsaber. confused, she accidentally gave the man his advantage, he somehow subduing her without even so much as a movement. He told her he was a Sith, and would train her to be as strong as he. She accepted, wanting to harnass such power. By the age of 40, she had learned much from the Sith, but still did not agree with his philosophies. During her training, she knew better then to voice this aloud, he would have then killed her. Instead, she remained silent, pretending to follow his philosophy, until she was ready. She finally told him she did not believe in his teachings, and was going to leave. He then attacked her, where she easily vanquished him. She roamed the Galaxy for several years, not knowing what to do with her life. She had learned Firrerre had been decimated in her absence, her people almost nearly extinct. She had hoped to find those who killed her family, and make them suffer. She was now 54, although looking about in her 20s, and still lost. She had learned much from visiting ancient Sith ruins, which she learned of when torturing other Sith, or finding references in a library. She learned her ideals were known as the "Potentium", a more broad view on the Force, and not simply two-sided, like Jedi and Sith. She had learned of many sects, in the Galaxy, each having their own philosophies on the Force. She began her quest to hunt down the one that would take her in, and share her ideals... 'Weapons' (1) Lightwhip *- Pink, 4.2 meters *- Dragite Crystals (2) Shotos *- Black Blades *- Bondar Crystals (1) Double-Bladed Lightsaber *- Golden Blade *- Seperates in Center of Hilt *- Qixoni and Velmorite Crystals (20) Phrik Sliver Daggers *- Small, thin, sharp *- On right hip, in pouch 'Fighting Forms' *Jar'Kai *Soresu *Makashi *Niman *Ataru *Shien / Djem So *Sokan *Dun Möch *Tràkata 'Force Powers' *Force Speed *Force Jump *Telekinesis *Force Cloak *Force Concealment *Force Sight *Force Sense *Telepathy *Breath Control *Force Deflection *Force Barrier *Force Repulse *Force Lightning, Chain Lightning *Force Crush *Kinetite Category:Characters